


【冬叉】深入骨髓（NC-17／極短篇一發完）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊黑，OOC大概，PWP我還能說什麼？就真的沒有劇情！注意！劇情絕對不佔超過百分之十</p>
            </blockquote>





	【冬叉】深入骨髓（NC-17／極短篇一發完）

他一再試著逃離那個男人，但寬厚的手掌卻更用力掐住了他的腰，下半身被拖回來，臀肉跟對方的跨部相撞，恥毛摩擦上皮膚讓他感覺有些癢，重新又用手撐起上身，可是往後挪的動作只讓自己被撞得更大力。

有些放棄的仰躺著，他連喘氣的力量都快沒有了，任憑男人伏在他的上身，用牙齒啃咬著他脆弱的脖子，跟被蹂躪過的乳頭，他撇過頭，用手臂遮著自己的眼睛，不想再看自己的每吋肉體不斷被佔領。

但是男人卻扯過他的手，將手腕緊扣在凌亂的床單上，原本兇猛的抽插動作，也突然變得緩慢，每一下都磨過他的前列腺，可是都不準確的碰觸到那個讓他愉悅的點。

磨人的電流在體內流動，刺激著他的腦袋跟心臟，他知道男人的意思，不需要說明他都可以理解，他努力掙扎了一會兒，咬著牙承受那些若有似無的快感，隨後那沒有耐性的男人一手掐著他的下巴，應是將他的臉扭過來。

他能聽見男人咬牙切齒的聲音，也感覺到男人下半身越來越粗暴的動作，他最後只能選擇屈服，看進對方藍綠色的眼睛裡，那原本清晰明亮的顏色，如今被憤怒、悲傷與慾望糾纏。

作為聽話的獎勵，男人鬆開了放在他臉上的手，金屬的義肢握上了他的陰莖，慢慢的上下撸動，但即使是已被體溫傳熱，冰冷的機械還是讓他顫慄，而男人卻喜歡他這樣的表現，控制著對方的手指偶爾去搓揉他的雙球，又再有技巧的回去幫他手淫。

已經疲憊不堪，但是他仍舊下意識的發出微弱的呻吟，這時男人的另外一隻手也沒閒著，長滿厚繭的手握住他的大腿，將他無力的腿掛在手臂間，使他的屁股抬離床面，暴露出更大的空間，他知道這讓男人能夠更深入他的體內。

吞吐著巨大性器的後穴早已腫脹疼痛，甚至已經有些開始發麻，他無法去計算到底是第幾次，只知道自己股間溼成一片，白色和透明的液體不斷被帶出又送進，一塌糊塗的下體讓他覺得自己像個婊子。

男人將自己的性器抽出一部分，只留住碩大的龜頭在穴口，淺淺的不斷進出，被撐開的皮膚反射性的收縮著，像是要挽留男人青筋怒張的凶器，這讓男人好像笑了起來，似乎還可以聽見男人正低聲呼喚他的名字，可是他只是靜靜的看著對方，又將視線轉到男人身後的白色牆壁上。

前列腺被猛得撞上，男人將整根陰莖快速的插入，被直輾過的點在他的神經上掀起了陣陣漣漪，同樣的動作型式被重複，但每一下都更用力、更深入，像是要把他的內臟給撞出來一般。

他像氧氣過度飽和的人，張著嘴卻無法順利的呼吸，半側著越來越發麻的身體，雙手緊抓著身下的床單，指節都握得發白，他的臉上沾滿了自己的淚水，唾液也因為男人戳入嘴裡的手指，被攪得沿著嘴角流下。

被忽略的性器在冰冷的空氣中甩動，他想要去撫慰自己，卻被男人給發現了意圖，將他的手拽到膝蓋後方，讓他固定好自己的雙腳，為男人把腿間打得更開，呈現一個M型的姿勢。

這樣羞恥般的模樣他還是不能習慣，想要放任自己倒回床鋪，可是男人正盯著他們連結的地方，看從他體內被扯出的液體，緩緩的沿著臀縫流下，以及那被巨物一同帶出的嫣紅，男人甚至用手指捏了想要縮回去的腸肉，讓他的背瞬間弓起一個漂亮的弧度。

快感與疼痛沖刷著他的全身，他似乎開口說了些什麼，但是舌頭被兩根手指夾住，讓他發出了模糊的咽嗚聲，不知道自己是否在求饒，或只是單純的幾個不字，而男人接著抽出自己濕漉漉的手指，用自己的嘴替補上。

似乎不在意他嘴裡精液的味道，舌頭滑進他的口腔裡，舔舐著每一塊角落，讓裡面也染上自己的唾液，男人幾乎是深情的在吻他，可是下半身卻是兇猛的衝撞，肉體啪啪的拍打聲，還有噗嗤噗嗤的水聲，混入了喘息聲之中，在房間裡面迴盪。

好幾次都被吸吮到快缺氧，他轉過頭想找到短暫的機會呼吸，但男人依舊固執的追上，剛從前一樣不放棄，堅持要抓著他不放。

感覺到自己接近高潮，他偏長的睫毛不斷搧動著，眼睛也跟著些微翻白，可惜他的性器已經射不出東西，只能無辜的流出一點稀薄的液體，同時後穴也絞緊了男人的陰莖，描繪出巨物的形狀，讓男人規律的抽插節奏混亂，且更往內部捅去多次，才終於也射了出來。

放任自己全身都沾滿了汗水跟精液，他在床上躺了一會兒休息，任由男人用肉做的手輕撫著他的臉，還將細碎的輕吻留在他的身上，並沒有馬上將性器抽出炙熱的通道，讓他以為男人想要繼續下去，畢竟對方好像沒有不應期這種東西般，總是很快就能再硬起來，但男人似乎發現他已經疲倦，還是有些依依不捨的起身。

他等待自己稍微恢復了體力，努力的撐起半個身體，看了眼一片狼藉的下體，被塞入體內的精液湧出，他很快就收為目光，讓自己痠痛的腰直立，坐在床沿好一陣子，之後再努力的站起來。

儘管白色的濁液從他打抖的兩條腿滑下，但他仍舊盡力向前走去，打算到衣櫃裡取出自己的衣物，去好好的洗個澡。

男人卻拉住了他的手，「你想去哪裡？」男人明知故問，語氣間還包含著責備，他只好讓原本的努力全都白費，乖乖的坐回骯髒的床上，瞪著男人拿出了腳銬。

冰冷的金屬如同男人的義肢，凍得他心裡都發涼，男人跪在他的身前，就像是一個虔誠的信徒，只是手上正進行著褻瀆，喀噔一聲確定了無法逃離的事實，男人起身朝他靠得更近，溫熱的鼻息就在他的耳邊，讓他起了些雞皮疙瘩。

特製的圓環項圈被拆下，他用手摸了摸曾被勒住的脖子，有些不耐煩的看了床上的東西一眼，那個項圈只有男人可以拆下，同時包含了追蹤的晶片與電擊，甚至可以看見他的心跳，只要自己想要做點什麼壞事，男人都絕對會發現。

踏著蹣跚的步伐，他終於進到了浴室裡面，有些吃力的跨入浴缸後打開了水，熱水很快就附上了他的身體，讓他終於可以感覺到放鬆，因而閉起眼睛，然後慢慢的跪在浴缸裡。

他一隻手撐著前方的磁磚，另外一隻沿著自己的脊椎向下，將手指滑入自己的後穴，在自己的腸壁間小心的摳挖，引出裡面無數的種子，讓它們順著水流離開。

在這裡除了大門以外，所有的鎖對男人都是無用的，當他工作進行到一半的時候，男人便赤裸著身體走入，見到他手上的動作時，微微瞇起了眼睛，然後朝對方的方向走去。

發現了男人已經靠近他的後背，可以感覺到對方的體溫傳來，他有些緊張但沒有因此停下，男人突然按住正在動作的手，讓他無意間的縮瑟了一下，那隻手很快就被拉了開來，帶出了白色的細絲，然後被男人的手指給換上。

腸肉推動著大量的液體，配合跟男人的手指將精液排出，他換成兩隻手來支撐自己，讓水從他的頭頂流下，透明的水流模糊了他的視線，讓他不用看清楚磁磚上，自己被反映出的樣子。

男人突然毫無預警的按上了他隱密的點，毫無防備的襲擊，使他不小心呻吟出聲，在喉嚨顫動的那一刻，他就深知自己完蛋了。

轉過頭看向男人，對方依舊專注於手上的工作，但是動作變得越來越快且粗魯，他看見男人變得深沉的眼神，綠色的眼睛彷彿變得墨黑，他嚥下了一口口水，而男人這時也抬起了頭，對上他琥珀色的雙眼。

他被男人從腰部提起，強勢的力道讓他只能順從，希望可以盡快的解決這一切，因為他已經幾乎失去所有的精力，包括心裡的也是一樣，便重新擺好左手的位置，再如同曾經在實驗室看過的老鼠，像雌鼠一樣壓低自己的腰部，好公鼠能夠快速的騎上。

聽見幾句穢語傳來，他咬了咬牙便向後牽起男人的右手，按到自己挺俏的臀上，讓男人貼上他的後背，一邊用手揉捏著渾圓的肉臀，機械臂探入他的跨間，摩擦著他蜷曲的毛髮，發出了粗糙的聲響。

兩手指很快又闖入了被清理過的肛口，濕熱的腸壁馬上就附上來，像張嘴一樣吸著男人，轉動再成剪刀狀的撐開，原本開始收縮的通道再次被漸漸打開，陰囊也被金屬的手搓揉著，同樣的事情又要再度重演。

確定足夠之後拔出手指，男人扶著自己半挺的陰莖，直接整根塞入花型的洞穴，一下子就把裡頭撐滿，即使有心裡準備過，還是讓他收縮了括約肌，像是要將對方推出，又宛若要挽留住那根凶器。

新一輪的抽插再度開始，碩大的性器把他整個幹開，他疲軟的性器稍微抬起了頭，但是手臂卻因為無力與水的關係，有些讓他打滑而難支撐，但男人將金屬手指往更深處去，光滑堅硬的指尖在他的會陰處，來來回回的遊走著。

因熱水與性而泛紅的身體緊繃，夾得男人過緊便難移動，男人將吻落在他的背上，覆蓋住有些泛紫的紅點，這倒讓他更加的顫抖。

拇指與食指突然用力，指尖拈起他一小塊薄且細嫩的皮膚，讓他疼的叫出來，後穴也在瞬間緊收，腸壁擠壓著男人的陰莖，男人又用另一隻手打了下他的屁股，他只好拼命的調整自己的呼吸，盡快讓身體放鬆下來。

性交繼續進行著，男人放開了指尖的嫩肉，回去撫慰著他疲軟的性器，右手順著他的腰肢，滑到他的胸口處，碰上那裡也是仍腫著的肉粒，指頭對彷彿等待採收的果實，一下子又捏又揉得玩弄它，一下子掐著他的胸肌，好像覺得可以擠出乳汁一樣用力。

他咬著下唇承受著這一切，只有偶而無法控制的出聲，男人的行為沒有停歇，且不斷的輾過令他愉悅的點，他的腳也逐漸有些顫抖，快要無法維持住站立，腳踝上鬆垮的鐐銬也發出聲響。

扭動著腰桿配合男人，他想要加緊男人發洩的速度，雖然曾經也用過同樣的方式，但那時只讓男人又再多操了他一次，可是眼下並沒有其他的方法。

幸好男人發出舒服的低吼，又再進出了十幾下後，便讓自己射進對方的體內。

之後的事情他有些模糊，一整晚無數次的性讓他到達極限，他只記得自己的身體軟倒，然後被身後的男人接住。

清醒過來的時候，男人正抱著被包裹好的他，溫柔的把他放到乾淨的床上，再爬上另外一邊，用右手臂摟著他的腰。

男人發現他已經睜開眼睛，就把手臂收得更緊，「你不可以再離開。」男人用悶悶的聲調說著，「你把我扣的太用力了。」他只是這樣回應著。

手上的力到稍微鬆了一些，他轉過身去面對著男人，看著對方臉上宛若迷失方向的孩子，手撫上男人白嫩的臉頰，他親吻了下男人的鼻尖，手臂繞過擺出快要哭泣表情的人，將男人按進自己的懷裡。

「我愛你。」男人依舊說著自己也不懂的話語。

他知道眼前的男人並不愛他，他們之間的行為根本稱不上做愛，所以他曾經選擇了逃離，而且這個男人也非他所愛，他所愛的人早已死去，屍骸沉在男人內心的最深處，深至骨隨之間，讓男人盲目的執著而抓著他不放。

愚昧的占有慾、莫名的依賴感。

他想，什麼也改不了事實，他的選擇中仍是一樣的，儘管明白男人想要的一切，可是他永遠都學不會，也沒有人可以馴服他。

「我也是。」他誠心的説著謊，讓男人可以安然入睡。


End file.
